


Pretty, Pretty Please

by psychotraumatic



Series: Songs for Relief [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Pretty, pretty pleaseIf you ever, ever feelLike you're nothingYou are perfect to me





	Pretty, Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't intending to make this a series but then I saw [this tweet of Seungkwan saying sorry](https://twitter.com/insolategogh/status/1012696342756376578?s=19) and I just became mush. 
> 
> Written to the tune of [Pink's Perfect](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ct1bZztkqljDCEslggLIk?si=2g_XBEXKQzSNv0SMa90oWg).

Hansol’s still tapping away on his laptop when his roommate comes back from the shower, roughly running a towel through his hair. The rapper notes how he has pajamas on, certain that he’s not leaving for the other dorm. Jihoon will probably kill Soonyoung if he dares to show up at their door anyway, given how it’s the vocal unit’s day tomorrow.   
  
To his surprise, the performance team leader picks up his favorite pillow and heads back out, looking over his shoulder to tell him where he’s going. “I’ll sleep with Chan and Jun,” Soonyoung says. “You need to take care of Seungkwan.”   
  
Hansol blinks rapidly, wondering why it was up to him to do that. Then again, he’s also one who likes the fact that Seungkwan always comes to him.   
  
The second said boy appears in the doorway, Hansol puts his laptop away, getting up from his comfortable spot in bed so he can set it aside properly. When he turns back around, Seungkwan is already under the sheets, blanket pulled all the way over his head as if it’ll make him disappear.   
  
Hansol heaves a sigh, swiping his palm across his forehead in exasperation. It’s one of those nights, he guesses. He should have figured it out as soon as he heard the singer apologizing for one thing or the other earlier that night.   
  
He keeps staring at the lump on the bed, wanting to see if Seungkwan will be curious enough to pop his head out or not. It takes a couple of minutes, and no blonde head showing from under the blanket, but there are whines. Hansol chuckles quietly to himself before relenting, pulling at the sheets just enough so he can slip in, throwing the blanket over his head so he can actually look at Seungkwan.   
  
“Hi,” he greets, wide grin on his face. Hansol snickers again when Seungkwan just looks at him with a pout. “Big baby.”   
  
“Stop it,” the singer grumbles, swatting at his chest. “You’re supposed to make me feel better.”   
  
“I’m trying to get you to say hi and smile at me,” Hansol argues playfully. “Come on. Turn that frown upside down!”   
  
“You’re so stupid.”   
  
“You love me, though,” Hansol quips. “We can be stupid together.”   
  
Seungkwan narrows his eyes at him, cheeks puffing up when he attempts a sneer. Hansol can't help but liken him to an angry Jigglypuff. The thought makes him snort. He shakes his head dismissively when the other gives him a questioning look. Hansol opts to just pull Seungkwan closer, throwing an arm over his waist and tangling their legs together.   
  
Hansol presses his lips against Seungkwan's forehead, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. The calming lavender fragrance is close to putting him to sleep when the Jeju native's whimpers pull him awake.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asks carefully, pulling back so he can look right into the other's eyes. Hansol knows it's a little underhanded, but Seungkwan lacks the ability to keep things to himself when under his scrutinizing gaze.   
  
"I feel like such a screw up," the singer says, his statement ending in a hiccup.   
  
Hansol's expression falls, knowing full well that the waterworks will soon follow.   
  
Seungkwan's eyes begin to water as he lists the mistakes he made on stage. A wrong move here, almost slipping there, a slight cracking of his voice somewhere. Hansol remains silent, letting the other vent out his frustrations with no interruptions. Only when the singer stops to take a harrowing breath does the rapper make a move.

Without any warning, he leans down, capturing Seungkwan in a gentle kiss. Hansol much prefers the taste of strawberry lip balm over fallen tears, so he focuses on the feeling of soft lips all too pliant under his own.

“Now who’s being stupid?” he asks after pulling away.

“Huh?”

If it was any other time, Hansol will gloat at the dazed look on Seungkwan’s face. He’ll joke about how amazing of a kisser he was to render the usually loud boy speechless. He’ll tease endlessly about how Seungkwan lost all train of thought after a chaste kiss. But he doesn’t. Hansol will only cause a comedic distraction but won’t help matters in the long run.

“No one expects you to be perfect, Boo Seungkwan,” Hansol says, voice laced with all the sincerity in his bones. “I don’t want you beating yourself up over such silly things.”

Seungkwan opens his mouth to argue, only for Hansol to swoop in for another kiss. This time, it’s deeper, more insistent, desperate. He wants for nothing but to make Seungkwan understand that there’s nothing for him to worry about.

Mistakes are common. How many times does Hansol have to say it? Sometimes, he thinks Seungkwan can easily be the most amazing person in the entire universe, if only his insecurities will let him see it. So until the idea grows roots, Hansol will keep reminding him of it. That he’s no less fantastic because of a little slip up.

They pull away, breathless, both looking too far gone to continue talking. When their eyes meet, Hansol smiles softly. There’s a serenity in Seungkwan’s gaze that tells him the other is okay, that all his demons are at bay.

“I’m sorry for being a brat,” Seungkwan says, breaking through the silence. He proceeds to tuck his head under Hansol’s chin, making the rapper chuckle at his cuteness.

Hansol presses a kiss to the top of his head, whispering sweet nothings to stop further whining.

“I don’t care how many steps you mess up, how many times your voice cracks, or how lame your jokes are. I love you for all that you are and all that you aren’t. Never forget that.”

And if Seungkwan sheds a few tears because of that, Hansol is more than happy to wipe them dry and kiss them away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need people to stop these ideas from forcing me to write things I shouldn't be writing.
> 
> Please scream at me for this on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene).


End file.
